Fire Emblem Fates: Twisted Desnity
by XDarkestRainbowX
Summary: With the Silent Dragon Anankos defeated, the world met a short lived peace, as a new "ally" emerges in the form of Corrin s blood brother an even more powerful treat slowly rises, dark forces move in the shadows while our heroes face hard times where faith is the only thing that can save them from oblivion. All kinds of adventures awaits in the quest to forge their own Destiny
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

 _(NOTE: The events depicted in this fic are not fully related with Heirs of Fate nor any other DLC of Fire Emblem Fates, enjoy!)_

" _Pain and agony…fear and hatred, my anger and sorrow can´t be heard, I´m trapped in this eternal darkness, suffering in silence, my torment started the day I dare to challenge my master, my creator…my father, but now I can´t feel his presence, in fact, I sense something else, something different, something warm. What is that? There is a light getting bigger and brighter…Could this mean the end of my suffering? Yes it must be, I can feel it, my prison is shattering, at last I will be free, I must hurry, I need to find them. I have to find mother and…my brother…"_

Several months have passed since the defeat of Anankos, peace have returned to the kingdoms of Nohr, Hoshido and the new Valla, the remains of the war are fading away and the people are recovering from the horrors of the war. In Valla, the new king Corrin hopes to restore his long forgotten kingdom to its former glory, with his family and his loyal comrades, Gunter, Silas, Felicia, Jakob and Kaze, the veiled kingdom is slowly returning to normal, but inside him, Corrin still grieves the loss of all whose lives were taken by Anankos schemes, specially Azura.

One day, Corrin wake up earlier than usual, he putted on his armor and took the Yato then he left Castle Gyges without noticing anyone. He wandered through the grasslands, thinking and remembering Azura

-Why Azura, why can't I forget you? Why can't you be here...Why I wasn't able to save you?- He asked himself

Suddenly, as he was approaching a large lake, he heard something very, very familiar in the distance…

- _You are the ocean´s gray waves destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach…-_

A warm yet strange feeling invade Corrin´s body, he ran into the voice direction, the song sounded closer and closer, finally he reach the lake, and what he saw was a young boy standing before him, Corrin, disappointed but still curious approached the boy.

-Who are you?-asked Corrin interrupting the boy

The teen stopped his singing, surprised he turned to see, his hair was light blue and his eyes were yellow and bright just as…

-My name is Shigure-said the boy

-Where did you learned that song?-

-Huh? It is a song my mother taught me when I was little-he said closing his eyes

Corrin felt the same sadness he had when his mother, Queen Mikoto died back in Hoshido, the same pain this boy will feel, his hands were shaking and his forehead was sweating as he open his mouth to speak.

-Your mother´s name, is Azura right?-asked Corrin

The boy seem surprised and suspicious of Corrin

-Yes, she is, she left my Deeprealm promising me that she will come back soon, but she never did, I waited but eventually I grow impatient and decided to leave my realm and search her by myself-

-By singing the song she taught you, in a world you don't even know? That's dangerous Shigure-

-I know but I want to find her, who are you anyway?-

-My name is Corrin, you are in the kingdom of Valla-

-Valla? Wait you said your name is Corrin?! I know who you are! Mother told me everything about you and your quest to bring King Anankos evil reign to an end, if you are alive, that means you've won, am I wrong? Then you must know where my mother is!-he said with a big smile

Shigure´s words dug deep onto Corrin´s heart like an arrow, he knew what he must do, this boy who left his homeland in search of his mother. Azura will never hear his song again, she will never return and Corrin was the one who had to tell him

-"I must tell him"-he thought-"Shigure must learn his mother's fate"-

He took a big breath and with enough courage he spelled the truth

-Shigure, there's something you must know-

-What is it Corrin?-

-This may be hard for you, but your mother Azura…she will never come back-

-What?! What do you mean?!-

-In a final attempt to stop Anankos rampage, she sacrificed herself-

That was a devastating blow to the teenager whose expression of shock and sadness petrified Corrin who was unable to do anything but to hug the poor boy, trying to calm him down, after some time, Shigure finally stop and stood up, looking at Corrin's eyes

-So that's what happened huh? My mother died as a heroine-

-Yes, she fought with all her strength and heart, without her song, Anankos surely had killed us-

-I will miss her, I never had the chance to say how much I love her-

-I know it is hard, but you need carry on her memory, make her proud-said Corrin

-I suppose, you're right, Corrin-said Shigure-I beg you, please let me be join your forces-

-You don't have to ask, you will always be welcome in Valla, after all, you are a vallite prince-

-Thank you-

Suddenly, a big explosion came from the distance and a big column of smoke rose up into the skies

-That came from a near town, Shigure, we must help these people!-

-Of course, but we won't make it on time if we run-he said using a whistle to call his pegasus-Come on Corrin!-he shouted extending his hand

Corrin grabbed Shigure´s hand and hop on the pegasus, then the two race to the village, the winged horse was fast, in less than five minutes, they arrived to the town, it was not as damaged as they expect but still there were people running and screaming in fear everywhere

-Why is everybody so scared?-asked Corrin, seeing how the people flew the town square

-I think it's because of that-answered Shigure, pointing at the town's hall

There it was, the presumed orchestrator of all this mess, a very tall being, thin and with black armor wielding a massive sword that glowed in purple surrounded by what appeared to be lightings, most of his face was covered by some kind of mask or helmet that seemed as a metallic jaw, but what they could see perfectly were his eyes, they were purple and they shone like the stars

-"Who is this guy, he is enormous and yet something is wrong about him, he seems kind of…familiar"-Corrin thought

The tall warrior didn't notice them and continued walking, but then, Shigure stood up in front of the juggernaut

-¡Stop right there! ¡You will hurt no one today!-he shouted pointing his naginata at the black knight

-…Get…out…of my way…I...must find them!-he shouted, taking Shigure by surprise and grabbing him by the neck

-¡Gah!-Shigure struggled to freed himself

-¡Stop there!-Corrin shouted, arriving with the Yato ready in his hands

The tall guy released Shigure and then he turned to confront Corrin

-If you two dare to stand against me and my goal, you will die!-he said lifting his sword

-¡Wait!-Corrin tried to argue with his enemy but it was in bane, the black knight landed a heavy hit on Corrin, who fortunately blocked it just in time with the Yato, but still wasn't able to prevent the enemy from punching him to the ground.

The enemy grabbed Corrin and prepared to deliver another blow, but then something happened, when the mysterious warrior eyes met Corrin's, he stopped and released him leaving Corrin confused

-What happened, didn't you said you will kill me?-said Corrin

-…You…-answered the knight

-Huh?-

-…I can't believe it is you… _Corrin-_ he said at last

 _-_ What? How do you know me? Who are you?-

-You can call me Markus, I am…your _**brother**_ -

Corrin was shocked again, this man, this black knight who appeared out of nowhere claimed to be his own brother, doubt and confusion made Corrin´s mind went nuts.

-What?! What are you talking about?! I don't even know you!-

-You're right, I know it's difficult to process but I swear to you I'm your older brother-

At the same time, Vallite troops arrived and with them Gunter, Silas and Kaze

-King Corrin, are you alright?-said Kaze after running to his liege side

-Where have you been Corrin, we've been looking for you!-said Silas

-Kaze, Silas, I'm fine-

-It's comforting hearing your fine Lord Corrin, now could you please tell us who this fiend might be?-said Gunter pointing his lance at Markus

-That's what I have to find out-Corrin said as his troops surrounded his so called brother

-It will be easier if I told you everything-commented Markus

-You will, and you will atone for attacking this town-said Silas

-What, attacking? You re mistaken boy, it was an accident…a big one, some wizard guy was trying a dangerous spell, but the it went wrong and caused a big explosion-

-What do we do with him my liege?-asked Gunter

-He is coming with us-said Corrin

The group returned to Corrin´s Castle with his mysterious prisoner, at the throne room, Corrin stood in front of Markus

-I can't believe how strong you have become Corrin-said Markus

-Please, start explaining, how is it possible for us to be brothers, my mother, Queen Mikoto arrived in Hoshido with me after escaping Anankos madness, but she never told me who my real father was, all my life I grew up thinking that either King Garon and later King Sumeragi were my fathers, then you can answer me that. Who is my father?-

-Queen Mikoto, dead!?-asked Markus, surprised

-…Yes…yes she is-said Corrin with sadness in his voice

-…I see…I'm sorry Corrin…mother…-

-Please answer me-said Corrin

-Yes of course. It may be difficult to hear this but your father, our father is no other but King Anankos-

-What?! Anankos my _**father**_?!

Everyone was shocked, after that, a silence invade the throne room

-I know it must be hard for you all, the very same being you defeated is the same who granted you the gift of life-

-That's…impossible, I mean, how?-

-Let me explain, Anankos was once a peaceful being who loved humans and was a good friend of the first King of Valla, Cadros-

-Anankos…Azura told me once that King Anankos was peaceful and fair ruler…it was hard to believe-

-I understand, after all, you only met the Corrupted Anankos-

-Now what are you talking of?-

-You see, as time passed, fear and hatred took over Anankos mind, but before losing his goodness he was able to split a portion of his soul which took human form and escaped the now mad Anankos rage. Human Anankos created the song Azura used to confront him, then he meet eventually he meet Lady Arete and Lady Mikoto, he fell in love with the last, swearing eternal love to her, they ended up having a baby…that child was you Corrin-said Markus leaving Corrin even more surprised

-But that's when things went worse, Dragon Anankos wanted nothing more but the destruction of humanity, so he amassed an enormous army to take down the entire world, he began by slaying the King of Valla-

-That was Azura´s father!-exclaimed Corrin

Shigure made an angry gesture while continuing listening

-Yes, once he assassinated the former King, he auto proclaimed himself as the King of All and then he swear to spread his corruption over all the other kingdoms and to destroy them, knowing this, Human Anankos sent you and mother to Hoshido where he thought you will be safe-

-And then?! What happened with father?!-

-*sigh* Dragon Anankos knew of your existence, he saw you as a potential treat, so he created a diabolic plan to end the conflict before it even begin, he thought on repaying the Human Anankos with the very same coin. That is how in secret, Dragon Anankos approached Lady Mikoto and by using his vile powers he stole a little of her essence, then he fussed it with a piece of his own corrupted soul…and that is…how I was born-

The room fell in silence, now everyone was wary of Markus, with their hands in their respective weapons they listened carefully.

-Markus…-

-I was created with the sole purpose of destroying mankind, so Anankos gave me a powerful weapon, one that can destroy whatever stands on its way, my cursed blade Hades. Then he commanded me to do his bidding, I crushed entire villages, I murdered innocent people…all because of his blood thirst. And then, before Lady Arete and Lady Mikoto´s departure to Hoshido, Dragon Anankos sent me…to kill you all-

-Enough!-shouted Gunter raising his lance-You have confessed, you are here to kill Lord Markus!-

-What?! No!-answered Markus

-I will not allow you to harm our King!-continued Gunter

-Wait Gunter!-exclaimed Corrin

-My lord, don't you see? This fiend has come to end you-

-Please Gunter, I need to hear all he has to say-

-As I was saying, I was entrusted with the task of ending your life as well the life of both Arete and Mikoto, I crushed Human Anankos defenses with ease, then I reached the place where he was keeping you both, I entered the room, but Human Anankos confronted me in single combat while he ordered Lady Arete and Lady Mikoto to leave with their respective kids, he managed to hold me for some instants but eventually the power that Dragon Anankos invested in me was too much for him, so I launched him against the wall. I was ready to finish him off when he talked to me. I will always remember his words: "You don't have to do this, you are not a mindless monster, you are whatever you like to be…but most important…you are my son". Then I finally awoke, Dragon Anankos control over me was obliterated by that single gesture of fatherhood, my mind was clear and my wrath was now pointed at Dragon Anankos, it was payback time. I left Human Anankos and ran to Castle Gyges throne room where my former creator was waiting.-said Markus closing his eyes as he was remembering his past.

 _Flashback_

 _-"Anankos!"-shouted Markus entering Anankos tomb_

-" _So the creation turns against its creator"-said Anankos waiting him in his mighty dragon form_

 _-"You used me as a pawn in your insane game, you monster, you made me a genocidal and you even dare to try to force me to kill our own blood!"-_

 _-Everything in this world is flawless, nothing deserves the right of existing…just as you!-_

 _-You have no right to choose everyone's fate! Your madness ends now!-_

 _End of the Flashback_

 _-_ Our battle was intense, Castle Gyges own foundations crumble as we fought, our roars echoed in the walls and our souls burned inside our bodies, the heat caused a big column of smoke, I was holding my ground but in the end I wasn't able to destroy Anankos, he defeated me and sealed me away in a special Deeprealm, a magical prison of pure darkness. An endless torture that finished after you defeated Anankos-

-Markus…-

-Listen, I know what my sins are, I will carry them forever within my soul and I will understand if you want to punish me for my all my crimes against Valla, against our mother and against you-said Markus on his knee-I will atone for them-

Corrin walked to Markus side, extending his hand

-It wasn't your fault, Anankos was just using you as his pawn, I will not punish you, I can never harm my…brother-he said giving Markus a big hug

Markus embraced Corrin too, emotions collide as both of them began dropping tears. Brothers that were separated by a twisted fate were now united by destiny, a new yet familiar bond was formed.

-Now come brother, I need to introduce you to the family-said Corrin with a smile as everyone approached them

After that, Markus was granted the title of Supreme Commander of the Vallite army because of his previous experience, he will be Corrin's second in command and military leader in charge of aiding the King to maintain peace. Then Corrin arranged a big celebration, all of his Hoshido and Nhor siblings were invited as well as all the people from the New Valla. The day came and Corrin´s Castle was full of vallites, nohrians and hoshidians.

In the enormous hall, Corrin met with his dear friends and siblings, introducing Shigure to them.

-You are just like your mother-said Ryoma, now the King of Hoshido

-Thank you my lord-answered Shigure

-Azura was a great and noble woman, you shall be proud of her-said Xander, now King of Nohr

-I am sir, but still I miss her-

-Oh poor thing! Come on sweetheart everything will be fine-said Camila, hugging the boy and choking him with her breasts

Shigure went full red faced as he separated from Camila's grip, causing everyone to laugh

-I am sure your mother looks after you from the skies-said Hinoka putting her hand on Shigure´s shoulder

-Thank you all, I am grateful you can share your memories with me-

Big steps rumble in the distance, eventually getting louder, everyone looked as Markus appeared, the gang felt in silence, surprised and somehow scared, Xander and Ryoma with their respective retainers, unsheathed their weapons.

-Stop right there!-shouted Xander lifting Siegfried

Markus folded his arms as Corrin ran into the scene

Wait! Everyone, keep your weapons down! He is no enemy…he is my brother-

Everyone was surprised to hear that, the silence grew and lasted until Xander spoke

-Your brother?! How!?-

-Yes Corrin, you need to explain this-said Ryoma

-I know, please listen…-

Corrin explained Markus backstory, as he was doing so, the look on their faces change, they were still surprised but there was no longer fear on their eyes but rather compassion

-So that's it-said Ryoma calmed

-I had no idea-answered Xander

-Neither I-said Corrin with a smile-You better introduce yourself properly now-he said speaking to Markus who just answered with a little gesture

-Wait, you two don't look alike-said Elise

-She's right, common big guy, remove the helmet thing-said Hinoka

Markus pressed his mask side parts and, with a clicking sound the helmet folded back and disappeared revealing his face: he was very pale, had a pointed and thin nose, brilliant magenta eyes with dark eye bags around them, black hair with a white lock of hair on his right side, he also had two scars on both of his eyes that made him look even more intimidating.

-Umm, my best regards to all of you, as Corrin said, my name is Markus, Supreme Commander of the Vallite army, at your service-said Markus as he bowed to them

-I have another big brother! Yay!-said Elise jumping and instantly hugging Markus, making the last a little bit embarrassed

-Please spare her dear, she's very enthusiastic-said Camila

-So I noticed-said Markus

After that, King Xander and King Ryoma approached Markus.

-It´s a pleasure to meet you Lord Markus-said Xander

-Indeed, it's an honor to meet another prince-added Ryoma

-I appreciate your kind words dear Kings Ryoma and Xander, but I prefer not to be referred as a "lord"-

-Excuse me?-said Xander, confused

\- Listen, I'm not like you nor Corrin and I will never be, please, it'll be better if you just call me Commander-

Ryoma and Xander were even more confused by this, looking at each other in order to give an answer.

-We don't understand…-said Ryoma

-I expected that, the reason is simple, I was created with the sole purpose of killing those of my own kind, I will never forgive myself for allowing that kind of manipulation, that's why I can't call myself by any royal title, because no noble soul would do such atrocities-

-But Markus, that wasn't your fault-responded Xander

-I beg you, do not let my grim backstory ruin this festivity, please enjoy it and just forget the matter-said Markus-Now, if you excuse me, I will like some fresh air-he added leaving King Xander and King Ryoma behind.

Markus left the hall, reaching the enormous royal garden where he started walking, he was happy to have encountered his brother but still very deep inside him was a nostalgic and melancholic feeling, he remember Queen Mikoto and how he will never be able to see her again, he never talked to her. She, who was supposed to be his mother yet he didn't know her at all, only her name. He eventually arrive to the center of the garden where a big statue of Queen Arete and Queen Mikoto were carved from stone.

-I don't know how to feel about you-he said at the statue of Mikoto-The only time I saw you, I was about to kill both Corrin and you, I remember your expression, the horror in your eyes-he said as tears began falling from his eyes-I know I'm a monster for what I did, I will always be-

-Please don't say that-said the voice who belonged to Shigure, who was standing at Markus right

Markus was surprised that he wasn't able to feel his presence until Shigure spoke, he dried up his tears and looked at the boy.

-You are Azura´s child, Shigure isn't it?-

-Yes my lord, we met in town-

-I remember, but what are you doing out here alone? Why aren't you back there at the party?-

-I could ask you the same my liege-

Markus felt in silence

-I'm just not in good mood, please forget me sir, I know you just returned to the world but…-said Shigure

-You don't have to apologize lad, I know how you feel-

-So I heard, but milord, you are not a monster-

-Yes I am, and please stop calling me "lord"-

-Oh, well then Commander-answered Shigure making a mocking gesture

-Heh clever boy-

-Please spare me Markus but I know you are not the monster you think you are, my mother told me once that those who regret the evil they've done cannot be classified as monsters, because deep inside them shines a light of goodness-

-Your mother was a kind person Shigure just as you-

-Thank you Markus, you too-

-Hmmp-grunted Markus

-Well, I know Corrin believes in you just as I do, it's a matter of time before everyone else do so-he said putting his hand on Markus's back

-Maybe you're right, maybe you're not, only time will say-

They laid down on the grass near the statues and contemplated the stars above them.

-You think my mother is there?-

-I'm sure she watches over you-

-I wish she could be here-

-You really miss her don't you?-

-*sigh* Yes I do, I will do anything if she could only return-

Markus saw the sadness in Shigure´s face and felt somehow guilty, if he only had defeated Anankos none of this should have happened, then he remember something.

-You want your mother back no matter what right?-he said standing up seeing Shigure

-What do you mean?-

-What if I tell you that there's a way of bringing Azura back to the living realm?-

-How is that even possible?!-

-Leave it to me kid, I promise you will reunite with your mother, just give me a little time and I will bring her back to you-

-Markus…thank you-answered the boy, he didn't know what Markus was planning to do but it didn't matter, he trusted him and with almost tears on his eyes he hugged Markus

-Ok boy, it is not the time to get sentimental, not yet, I have much to do now, but a promise is a promise-

Someone approached them from behind, it was Corrin with Kaze

-Hey Markus, everyone is asking for you and Shigure, why don't you both go back inside?-

-Sorry lil brother, we just needed some fresh air- said Markus blinking at Shigure

-Yes, we were just heading inside now milord-answered Shigure

The two of them returned inside while Kaze and Corrin stopped for a moment

-What troubles you milord?-said Kaze

-Isn't it awesome how life can change in a matter of time? Last week I had no blood family, and now I have a brother-said Corrin

-It makes me happy to hear you said that milord, life is full of surprises-

-Indeed-Corrin answered looking at the stars-I hope you are proud mother-he said before returning inside with Kaze

 _End of Chapter 1_

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a review and continue following this little story, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Thunder and Lightning**

 **Markus was given the North Tower as his personal quarters, a lonely place, peaceful and far from the palace, the right place for someone who needed to be alone. Inside his new chambers the commander was still thinking about his promise to Shigure.**

-Damn it! What was I thinking?! Bringing Azura is more complicated than I originally thought, if she was like any other I would be able to bring back his soul from the Realm of Death, but she's not quite death…ughh what I'm gonna do now?-

Someone knocked the door. Markus opened it revealing Corrin and behind him Flora and Kaze

-Good evening big brother, how are you doing?-

-Hey little brother, what can I do for you?-

-Nothing at all, instead it is I who wish to do something for you-

-Excuse me?-

-More precisely I asked Flora to watch over you as she had done with me-

-What?! Why?-

-Well you chose this tower as your new quarters and it's pretty far from the palace itself, I thought you might enjoy some company and well Flora is a great maid and she was eager to accept-said Corrin seeing Flora

-I will not bother you commander and I swear to help you in whatever I can-said the cyan haired girl

-Ugh fine, do as you wish-said Markus returning to his room

-I'm glad to hear that, then it's all settled, we´ll see you in the morning-said Corrin, leaving with Kaze

-*sign* just what I needed, a babysitter-

-Excuse me my liege but I'm still here-

-Uh oh, pardon me dear Flora I didn't intend to offend you, it's just that…bah forget it-

-You seem like you are under much pressure, may I ask the cause?-

-Ugh…a promise-

-I see, maybe a cup of tea may help-

-Tea? Hahaha who you think I am? My brother? Haha don't be silly dear, I do not drink tea-he said approaching a big cabinet, pulling a bottle of wine out of it-A cup of this baby shall do the trick, what do you say?-

-I'm sorry milord I cannot drink while I'm in service-

-Mmm? Oh well I shall drink alone I guess-he said opening the bottle and drinking directly from it-Ah not bad for my first bottle-

-First bottle my liege?-

-Yeah, I´ve been working in my own supply of wine, I have a lot in the basement, but it's a secret, understood?-

-Of course commander-

-Heh good-

The night arrived as Markus continued drinking and thinking, suddenly a great thunderstorm arrived and the ceiling crumble as the lightning fell from the skies.

-Oh that's it!-said Markus

-My liege?-

-It may work…tell me Flora, have you ever hear of the Tragedy of the Thunder and the Lightning?-

-No commander-

-As I expected, not many people know, it's an old legend. It is the story of two god like beings, brothers to be precise, both of them ruled over the skies. They were mighty kings of old with the youngest being called Wu Ren, the Lightning King and the eldest was known as Roa Rin, the Thunder King, they loved each other, and upon the land they made music together by throwing lightning to the clouds, causing rain that fell down, soiling the land. But that peace shall not rest for much longer, as both of them were adored by the mortals, their ambitions grew over time until Roa Rin decided to take over the world, Wu Ren tried to argue with his brother but it was in vain, the Thunder King had been driven mad by his own ambition, he even began to enslave the mortals he once loved. The Lightning King had no options left, he couldn't defeat his brother alone as he was more powerful than he now, so in secret he used most of his power to brought the souls of those who creep between the realms and formed his own army of unholy angels who fought the rampant Thunder King and defeated him, throwing his body to the mountains. But Wu Ren paid a great price for this act, just as his brother the Lightning King´s body began to fade away, the two brothers disappeared into the skies never to be seen again, there are those who said that their spirits still fight in the form of mighty thunderstorms, with Roa Rin being the sound of thunder, always trying to defeat his brother, and Wu Ren being the mighty lightning, trying to control his brother´s wrath.-

-That's quite a story, isn't it? But still I don't understand what do you intend with this-

-Its simple dear Flora, the same power that could bring the souls from between the realms is just above us-

-You mean the lightning?-

-Yes, the lightning and the thunder, together they can accomplish great things- he said walking to the door -

-I thought the thunder and the lighting were part of the same thing-

-Yes and no, it's difficult to explain, I have much to do, you are dismissed for today, go and get some rest-

-Are you sure my liege? Maybe I could help-

-I'm sorry but you can't, you better hurry to your room, this place is gonna feel a lot more electrifying-

Days passed and Markus kept more and more time isolated inside his tower, only Flora saw him, this eventually lead Corrin to worry about his brother intentions, so he decided to ask Flora. He found her talking with his sister Felicia in the kitchen

-Flora may I talk to you-

-Lord Corrin, of course-she said bowing to him

-Please don't do that, we know each other since long ago at the Northern Fortress, you two were always watching over me. I think we have enough confidence between us to talk about almost anything-answered Corrin

-Of course my lord, what do you want to know?-

-It's about my brother, Flora I´ve been notified that you are the only one that talk to him these days-

-Well yes milord, now that I think of it. He doesn't ask for anyone else-

-Did he told you anything about what he's doing?-

-Not much I´m afraid, just something about a promise and an old legend about thunders and lightning but nothing more. Most of the time he is not even in his room, he is always at the top of the tower-

-At the top?-

-Yes-

-Haven't you talk to him milord?-asked Felicia-He´s your brother after all-

-Yes it is, a brother I´ve met only a week ago…I just *sign* please excuse me-he said as he turned to the door

-I'm so sorry Lord Corrin it wasn't my intention-said Felicia

-Please don't worry, forget the matter-he added as he exit the room

The night after that a mysterious thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere and lighting began striking down at the tower´s roof, being absorbed by something. Corrin immediately went outside his quarters.

-What is going on there?-he said walking out to the corridor were Kaze and Jakob were waiting

-My lord, the North Tower has received multiple strikes from those lightning-said Jakob

-Yes, I´ve seen it, is everyone ok?-asked Corrin

-Silas told me that every guard from the tower has been order to return to the barracks, the order was given by Commander Markus himself-said Kaze

-What? What is he doing up there?-

The three of them met with Silas and Shigure outside Markus tower, there was a small group of soldiers formed behind them, as soon as he saw Corrin, Silas bowed and approached his king.

-Corrin, the storm is getting heavier, the tower itself is crumbling for all those thunders. Shall we proceed and evacuate Lord Markus?-said Silas

-Let me go in alone-

-What? No way Corrin, it's too dangerous-exclaimed Shigure

-I agree with Silas and Shigure milord, let us go instead-said Kaze

-No, I´ll be fine, stay here-

Corrin entered the tower, it was cold and dark inside, every single light was gone, he walked through the dark corridor until he reach the big staircase. As he walked up the stairs he could feel some kind of energy, his heart started to beat faster and he felt electricity flow through all his body. Finally he arrived at Markus chambers nearly at the top of the tower.

-Big brother are you ok?!-he shouted as he entered the room

The atmosphere in the room was full of energy and a lot of noise could be heard from above but Markus wasn't anywhere around the room.

-Markus where are you?! Big brother!-he shouted, searching around

Finally a louder noise came from the roof, Corrin immediately climbed to the top. On the roof there was a lot of strange rocks floating around the center, each one contained numerous symbols that glowed in different colors, in the middle of all was Markus, working on something as the thunders stroke down at the levitating rocks.

-Big brother!-exclaimed Corrin, gaining his brother´s attention

-Corrin? What are you doing up here boy? I gave the order to evacuate the tower-answered Markus leaving his duty

Corrin could see a wide rock table with two glowing axe-shaped lightning inside what appeared to be a magic shield.

-I know, I wanted to know why? What are you doing?-

-Fulfilling my promise-

-What?-

-I can't explain it now! Just get some cover before the last thunder strike down!-

Suddenly the already dark skies turned even darker, lightings roared around the tower, it appeared as if the thunderstorm was charging its last shot.

-Here it comes! Hurry up now, get inside!-

-What about you?!-

-Don't worry about me just RUN!-he shouted as the sky growled

Corrin obeyed and ran to the staircase, jumping in just in time. The sky roared and two mighty lighting stroke down the tower, causing an immense and electrifying explosion that lighted almost all the palace and made the tower tremble. As the light faded, Corrin went out to check on his brother, what he saw was his brother without a scratch with two large axes that glowed in bluish and greenish light in his hands, both of them had the same symbols he saw on the floating rocks and both carried an electrifying aura.

-Markus…-

-Are you okay little brother?-asked Markus, as the axes vanished from his hands

-Yes, I'm fine, now big brother please explain yourself-

-*sign* Yes I supposed I have to give some answers…but later, I'm busy-he said walking towards the staircase

-Markus!-

-Don't worry my king it is nothing of relevance, just a small experiment. My most sincere apologies if it scared you or the others-

-Stop avoiding me!-Corrin shouted desperately

Markus stopped and turned to see Corrin

-I must be honest brother, at first I was happy yet a little worried about your return. I chose to believe in you even when your past pointed you as an enemy, but now how can I trust you when you don't trust me?-

-Corrin…*sign* you are right-answered Markus groping his head-Listen, I know I´m not the most trustful person right now because of my past, I understand if you don't trust me but I swear on my honor as a dragon I will never try to harm you again-

-Big brother…I´m sorry. It's just that…-

-You don't get the same feeling when you talk to me than when you interact with your Nohr and Hoshido siblings. Don't you?-

-…Yes…-

-Its normal, we´ve just met. I'm a total stranger to you, yet still you chose to believe in me and also you let me command your armies? Why?-

-Maybe it is because deep inside me I know I must trust you no matter what, because I know you're my brother-

At that moment, the thunderstorm ended and the clouds vanished from the sky leaving the cold light of the moon and the stars. Markus and Corrin stared at it

-You know, the stars always manage to calm me, their light it's so cold yet so precious-

-Yes it is-

-If you want to know what I was doing just wait a little more, I promise the surprise is worthy-

-Surprise?-

-Trust me…please-

Corrin hesitated after hearing that, but seeing his brother´s bright eyes shining in the middle of the night he said

-I suppose I can trust you-

-Heh you´ll get a big surprise little brother-said Markus rubbing Corrin´s head

Corrin left the tower with Markus inside and went to the small plaza where everyone was standing

-Lord Corrin, are you alright?-asked Kaze

-What happened?-asked Silas

-I…I don't know-

-What?-asked Flora

-Where's Markus?-asked Shigure

-Locked inside his tower-

-Not the sociable type isn't he?-said Jakob

Corrin just stared at the tower for a moment and then walked away, followed by the rest.

-I hope I'm doing right about trusting him-he thought

 _End of Chapter 2_

 **I hope you liked it, sorry about the grammatical errors, I´ll try to improve it, but anyway leave a review if you like or not and wait for the next chapter, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Azura´s Return**

 **After the Thunderstorm the North Tower was left in silence, there was no sign of Markus, Flora got a little worried, his job was to look after the commander and now she knew nothing about him, once again she tried to contact him by knocking his room´s door.**

-Lord Markus, are you alright?-she asked waiting for any kind of answer-Milord please answer, you haven´t eaten in days, you must go out!-

Surprisingly the door opened in a flash and Markus himself came out, he looked tired, his hair was a mess so was his face but still he managed to stood without having eaten for days.

-My liege! I´m so happy you came out, do you want to eat?-

-Flora, go and get the others-

-Excuse me?

-You hear me, tell them to meet me at the throne room, the day has come finally-

-The day of what?-

-Go to the throne room and you shall know-

And so Flora ran to Corrin´s room as fast as she can, encountering Silas, Gunter and other in the way, eventually delivering the message, finally he found Corrin exiting his room.

-Flora? You seem exhausted-

-My king, Lord Markus requires your presence at the throne room-

-My brother?-

Everyone met at the throne room were the commander was waiting for them, surrounded by the same strange rocks from the tower.

-Big brother, what is it?-asked Corrin seeing the rocks-Those strange rocks were at the top of the tower the night of the thunderstorm-

-Indeed they were little brother, without them I could not have created these-answered Markus

With and electric shock the two axes that Corrin saw reappeared in Markus hands, he now could see them more clearly, the were very big, looked pretty heavy and both of them had those symbols he kept seeing in the rocks. Everyone was even more surprised when Markus lifted both weapons and the surrounding rocks levitated glowing with an electric aura.

-Commander, could you explain yourself?-asked Gunter

-This was what had you busy?-asked Corrin

-Yes, young brother-he answered as he turned to Shigure-Hey boy, remember the promise I made to you?-

-Yes, but what it has to do with this?-

-See and learn-

Markus started to spin the axes, small lighting came out of the weapons as they rotated faster and faster, the rocks started to spin as well around the commanders. The room was being filled with electricity, the symbols on Markus armor started to glow in purple as he began to speak in a strange dialect.

-What's happening?!-asked Silas

The levitating rocks went down near the floor, spinning even faster and creating a ball of electricity in the middle, after a few seconds Markus finished talking and a big lighting was shot from the center of the rocks, causing a big shockwave and throwing everyone to the ground. Slowly recovering from the impact, Corrin stood up, what he saw before him left him without words, a young woman, blue haired with bright yellow eyes, his heart beated faster and faster as the woman approached him, there was no doubt.

-A…Azura?!-

-…Corrin?!-

Everyone was so astonished that they couldn't say a word, but in the middle of them, the youngster Shigure stood among the crowd, staring at Azura. The last one made eye contact with him and immediately both ran to hug each other.

-Mother!-said the boy with tears of joy on his face

-Oh my son, I´m so happy to see you alright-

-I never thought I will ever see you again-

After that everyone exploded in happiness, surrounding Azura, greeting her as a family, Corrin was just as happy as everybody else, but behind the crowd there was Markus, exanimating his axes, Corrin approached his brother in silence.

-So this was your plan all the time? To revive Azura?-

-A promise is a promise, but that wasn't the whole reason-answered Markus lifting the axes

-What was it then?-

Before Markus could answer Azura walked into them with the rest

-You, I heard your voice, it was you who brought me back to life, wasn't you?-said Azura

-You heard him?-asked Corrin

-Yes, I can't explain where I was, but I knew I wasn't dead-

-It's because you weren't-interrupted Markus-You weren't dead nor live you existed only in a realm between dimensions-

-Like a Deeprealm?-asked Shigure

-Yes-

-And how did you know how to bring her back?-asked Corrin

-At first I didn't know, as I have the same ability of Anankos to bring people back from dead but as I mentioned earlier Azura wasn't quite dead, so I did a little research-answered Markus

-Wait milord, does that mean that the legend…-said Flora

-Clever girl-

-Unbelievable-added Silas

-Big brother, please forgive me-

-Huh? Why?-

-For doubting about you-

-Heh common boy, it´s fine, I understand perfectly-said Markus putting his hand on Corrin´s shoulder

-Thank you Markus-

-I don't know what to say Commander, you return my mother to me. I owe you everything-

-You have my eternal gratitude Markus, I don't think I could ever repay you-say Azura

-You owe me nothing, we are fine. Now I must focus on my real goal-

-What goal?-

-To protect my king…and all he believes in-he answered seeing Corrin

-We must celebrate this-said Gunter

-Of course, Jakob please send a message to Nohr and Hoshido, our siblings will be so happy to see you again Azura-commented Corrin

-Hmmp-grunted Markus as he walked away, leaving the happy group behind

The next morning the full Norian and Hoshidan royal family arrived at Corrin´s Castle for everyone´s surprise, then everybody met at the hall. After chatting with Azura, Prince Leo wished to speak with Markus about Azura´s revival.

-Commander Markus, what you have accomplished it´s very impressive, you must be an extraordinary warlock-

-Prince Leo, I appreciate your compliment, I´ve been notified that you are extremely skilled in magic as well, the best in all Nohr I believe-

-Thank you, but even I have questions about how you did what you did-

-Well I can only say that sometimes, legends are true-

Then someone interrupted their chat

-I hope this royal norian isn't causing you trouble commander-said Takumi

-I thought you were the troublemaker Prince Takumi-said Leo-After all you´ve always been a jerk-

-Who are you calling jerk, prince tomato?!-

-Who are you calling tomato, pineapple?!-

-Ugh you two have a lot in common-said Markus

-No we don't!-both of them yelled

-Heh you will end up being best friends, I assure you-

-Meh can we just get over with this?-said Takumi

-Well at least coincide in one thing though, shall we go back to the others now?-

-You two go on, I´ll catch up with you later-

-As you wish commander-

Markus left them in the corridor, then he looked for Corrin, he was with Shigure downstairs the corridor.

-Ah Markus, we were heading to the dining room, Jakob has everything ready for the feast, come now-

That is great I guess my lord but with your permission I would like to travel somewhere before celebrating-

-What? Where are you going?-

-There is something I must do before it's too late-

-Too late? What does that mean?-asked Shigure

-I'm sure you don't think that Anankos was the only major threat to our world-

-To be honest, I was hoping he was the only major threat-

-It doesn´t matter anymore, but I must go immediately-

-What about the others?-

-Heh, with Azura´s return no one will notice I'm gone-

-But you were the one who brought her back to the living realm-

-I shall get going, hope to be back soon-

And so Markus was gone, the celebration endure till the moon showed up in the sky. Corrin insisted that everyone should pass a few days in Valla as Azura had just returned, everyone accepted with the exceptions of Xander and Ryoma due to their duties as kings of their respective lands.

Corrin was very happy to have his family reunited again, it was like the old days when everyone shared a same goal and lived in the astral plane with Lilith. One day, Silas asked Corrin to go to the wheat fields with him, as expected Corrin accepted and travel with his old friend to the fields, along the road Silas keep talking about Azura´s return and an obvious question came along

-About that…Where is Markus?-

-Heh, you had to ask-

-What?-

-He went to the deeprealms, to bring something or someone who might help-

-Help on what?-

-I don't know, he is not the most talkative person, not even with his own brother, but he said it was very important-

-Ha and yet you claim to be brothers-

-Indeed-

-At least we know what he is capable of-

-I'm not sure of that, in truth neither I know his full capacities, remember Silas he has more of Anankos in him that me-

-And still you were the one who defeated Anankos-

-With your help and the help of everyone-

-You know you can count on me and the others, wherever you are, we will follow you-

-I know, well then we just need to wait for him-

 _End of Chapter 3_

 **Sorry if it´s a bit short but whatever, wait for the next chapter, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Eternal Army**

 _A week passed since Azura came back to life, the Hoshidan and Norhian royals remained in New Valla, enjoying the peace and bonding with both Azura and Corrin. One day black clouds shrouded the skies, the thunder echoed in the distance as something approached Corrin´s Castle. Outside, Corrin waited as if he knew what was coming._

-My king, are you ok?-asked Kaze

-Huh? Yeah, Im glad he´s back-

-He?-

Entering the Castle front ground appeared no other than Markus and behind him an enormous army of big rock-like beings, the stopped at the Castle entrance as Corrin surprised walked to greet his brother.

-Greetings my king, your loyal servant has returned as promised-said Markus bowing before Corrin

-Markus, my brother, where have you been, and what is…that?-asked the young king pointing at the mighty army

-That milord is Valla´s new shield and sword, the Praetorian Army-answered Markus

The army came in different shapes and sizes, several soldiers where as tall as Markus, thin and their "skin" was made of smooth rock. Others where bigger and bulkier, with one, two or more "eyes", every single soldier have what appeared to be veins that glowed in different colors and carried different weapons, from axes to long spears.

-Brother, what´s going on?-asked Leo appearing with the rest of the gang

-Yeah, what´s up with this rocky fellas?-asked Silas

Among the army five beings approached them and stood behind Markus.

-Milord, allow me to introduce you to the five generals of the Eternal Army-said Markus as the first being stood in front of them, it was a big guy, sturdy and with one big purple eye along with multiple veins of the same color around its body-He is General Lilac Omega, second in command of the Praetorian Army and our most brilliant medic.

-A pleasure to meet you majesty-said Omega bowing before Corrin-My life is yours to command as it is the whole Praetorian Army

-Whoa, it can talk?!-exclaimed Elise

-Praetorian?-asked Leo

-Why shouldn´t we? We are living beings just like you shouted one of the generals standing at Omega´s side. He was as tall and bulky as his comrade but he had four little eyes surrounding a fifth one, all of them as well as his veins were red, he had two canon-like things on his back with black smoke coming out of them.

-He is Crimson Theta, another General and leader of our main Artillery Support-

-If I can see it, I can destroy it! I am under your command majesty-said Theta bowing before Corrin

-What are you? Golems?-asked Takumi

-More precisely "energy beings linked to temporal shells"-said another general approaching them. He was thin, his head was diamond shaped and had a big eye between two more little ones, his veins were light blue. He had four arms with sharp claws on them

-Cyan Iota our master swordsman, no one can wield a spear like him I assure you-

-So it seems-said Hinoka

-At your service my king-said Iota bowing

-Four arms?! Awesome!-exclaimed Hinata

-Next we have Colonel Delta Emerald, a brilliant strategist -said Markus as the general stood in front of them, he was as tall as the others but with a much a very different body shape, he had a tail, dragon-like legs, a long and thick neck connected to its head, which had a crustacean look with numerous spikes in form of a beard. He had one eye, green as his veins and also showed multiple spikes on his back, the largest being two of them rising on his shoulders.

-It´s an honor majesty-said Delta

-And last but not least-he said as the last one approached, he has the thinnest of all, his head was triangular with three proto-feathers above it, he had four eyes at the sides of his head which, alongside his veins were yellow-He is Epsilon Gold our silent assassin and range weapons expert

-My duty is to protect the kingdom, I shall protect your honor my liege-

-Well sure you all are quite different, big brother, could you explain me?-

-Of course my king, but before that could I just eat something? I'm starving!-

In the castle´s big dining room Corrin ordered a big feast for the new guests, in a matter of minutes Markus and the generals clean up the table

-You need to eat?-asked Leo

-We normally fed of pure matter, like rocks, wood or minerals, yet nothing is more satisfying than eating true food-said Iota

-If you have finished I would like to hear about how you find this guys-said Corrin

-Yes it´s time...listen up-

-When I broke free of Anankos control I knew he will be too powerful to confront on my own, that's why using my knowledge and my ability to control the souls of the dead I was able to create life from the very own matter that surrounded me. I use the mountains hard stone to shape my own army, an army that cannot be killed, that can repair and heal itself using it´s surroundings, an army capable of bringing Anankos reign of terror to an end, my eternal army…the Praetorians.-said Markus

-You were able to create an army on your own? How?-asked Leo

-I was very powerful in Valla before being sealed away young prince, Anankos invested much of his power in me-

-Please proceed brother-

-To command such an army I created the five Praetorian Generals, embodiments of pure energy, stronger than anything, cunning and with emotions, the five of them followed me to war. We battled our way through Anankos army, leaving no trace of his malice behind us, the Praetorians were stronger than Anankos forces, we surpassed them with ease and reached Castle Gyges at midnight, there the Battle for Valla begun. Anankos forces outnumbered us, but we six were able to get inside the castle while the rest held their ground against the enemy. We entered the throne room and we were received by Anankos himself, who battled us in a painful and long fight, we fought valiantly but the dragon knocked out my generals one by one, sending them flying all over the room, at the end it was only me versus him and well…you know what happened. My brothers were imprisoned by Anankos in the Astral Plane where no one should be able to find them, I was thanks to my connection with Anankos, before I was sealed away, I could read his mind and find out where they were _.-_

-Why didn't you tell us this before, we could have helped you-said Hinoka

-I´m sorry, I wasn't sure, the Astral Plane is huge and crazy, I didn´t want to put you in danger-

-Brother…-said Corrin

-Praetorians!-exclaimed Markus, standing before them-From this day on your loyalty belongs to Valla, defend your King with your lives and protect everything he cares for…Long live the king!-

-Long live the king-replied the five generals in unison

-Markus…-

-Worry not my liege, my army…I mean your new army shall protect our land -said Markus

-I appreciate it brother…I mean commander, the people of Valla shall rejoice-

-Excellent, this is a new beginning Corrin, a new age of peace and prosperity-

And so, Corrin´s word reach every single corner in Valla, it also reached the ears of King Xander and King Ryoma, whom after hearing it decided to see it with their own eyes, they visited Corrin once more, in the throne room Corrin, Markus, Xander and Ryoma discussed the matter with the Five Praetorian Generals.

-A whole army made of stone…practically indestructible you say?-said Xander examining the generals

-Almost, yes-answered Markus

-Are you able create more?-asked Ryoma

-Yes, but it´s harder now, I don't have the same power I use to have in Valla, I need a colossal amount of pure energy to create another battalion-

-It will be better if we can solve our problems without using brute force-said Corrin

-Indeed my liege, but as I told you long ago, Anankos was not the only major threat to our world…there are dark forces moving in this very moment, plotting against us, we must be prepared for everything-

-*sign* I guess you´re right-

-In fact, we need more troops if we are to defend the three kingdoms-said Markus

-Now what you are saying commander?-asked Xander

-As Supreme Commander of Valla and creator of the eternal army it is my duty to protect my king, his kingdom and his family as well…you are his family. So know that both Hoshido and Nohr are now under Praetorian protection, we shall protect you all-

-A very kind offer commander, but we´re able to defend our own kingdoms-

-I know far well what you are capable of Lord Ryoma, but take it as a symbol of our alliance-

-Hmm perhaps a few more swords can be useful, ok commander, I would not deny an offer as kind as that-

-What about you King Xander?-

-I will accept your offer commander, together our kingdoms shall prevail-

-So be it,-

And so the Alliance was formed, formed by the three major nations: Nohr, Hoshido and New Valla, with the Praetorian army at their disposal.

Shortly after the Alliance was formed in Corrin´s Castle Markus was busy as hell all the day, peace may rule the world but even in those peaceful times commanding an army as large as the Praetorians was a heck of a job, if Markus didn't sleep before it he couldn't sleep even more after the Praetorians return, as expected Flora noticed this and immediately notified King Corrin

-I´m worried about him milord, he barely sleeps or eat-said Flora

-Yes, it appears he is pushing himself too hard, haven't you talk to him?-answered the king

-I´ve tried but he is too busy he didn't even listen to me! If he continues who knows what will happen to him-

-Heh, you really care for him don't you?-

-Oh! Um well…-

-It´s ok, I going to talk to him now…where is him?-

-In the Command Center with Colonel Delta-

-Ok, you should go and rest for a while, you have also been pushing yourself too hard-

-Thanks milord-

The Command Center was located in the main section of Corrin´s Castle, it was a large room with a big stone table in the middle, there was Colonel Delta with Markus, arguing over the Praetorian army progress around the land, as Corrin approached, they stopped and bowed, greeting their king.

-Your highness, we have moved our forces to the North, there have been rumors of mercenaries reuniting in the mountains, we need to be wary-said the Colonel

-Understood Colonel, could you please give us a moment?-

-Of course your majesty-

-What troubles you milord?-said Markus as Delta walked away

-Are you alright Markus?-

-What? That´s all? I´m fine Corrin-

-No you´re not, I can tell by your look-

-Common I can't look that bad-

-Markus, I know you are doing everything you can to protect us but you must have some rest, you are pushing yourself too hard-

-Corrin I´m fine, I shall take a break later I promise ok? No if you excuse me your majesty…-

-Markus! You will take a rest now!-

-But my liege…-

-Listen, we are protected by what you called the strongest army ever created, even if that is not enough we´ve been capable of fending off big threats on our own, we will be fine, you have done an excellent job, I couldn't ask for a better Commander than you, trust me. But you are my brother as well and I care for you, which is why I order you to take a rest of no less than a week-

-Are you crazy?! A week?! What the hell am I supposed to do?!-

-Umm I don't know maybe you should try to SOCIALIZE with our Nohr and Hoshido siblings, I mean you barely talked to anyone besides Flora, Shigure or me-

-You mean YOUR siblings? You have to be kidding me-

-Please give it a try-

-But…*sign* you know what? Ok, it's pointless but I will try-Markus said leaving Corrin in the room as Jakob entered

-I hope they get along…for the sake of all-said Corrin

-You mean the commander with the others milord? I´m sure they will-

-I hope so, sometimes he is just too stubborn-

-Heh, then I know two individuals who can definitely get along well with him-

-Yeah, I was thinking the same-

Meanwhile, in the far lands of the north there was a frozen castle hided between the icy mountains, inside its cold walls walked a cloaked silhouette, reaching the castle´s throne room. Sitting on the icy throne there was a dark figure with red glowing eyes that shone like fire.

-He has returned…have you noticed? The offspring of Anankos has come to the realm-said the cloaked man

-Yes…after all this years, the Praetorians have returned-

-He knows of us, he will send his eternal army to end us-

-It matters not, we´ve been waiting for this day since long ago, and finally the son of Anankos has-he said standing up

The castle tremble violently, the celling cried as the floor roared…dust and ice were falling all over the place

-The earth will burn beneath the shadow of our unstoppable army, the will not be able to stand against…-

-…the Forgotten Ones-added the dark being

 _End of Chapter 4_

 **Hope you like it, see ya next time!**


End file.
